GOOD GIRL MEETS BAD BOY?
by moonmj12
Summary: What happen's when yuya meets kyo a different way. Will update once a day for a while.
1. THEY MEET

GOOD GIRL MEETS BABD BOY?

Moonmj12- I don't own SDK.

A ruff looking man was walking down the street. His hair looked black because of the dirt it was covered in, he looked like he hasn't shaved in a year and his rags was hanging off of him. He spotted a blonde girl under a tree, sleeping.

He walked up to the young lady, thinking of the fun that he was going to have, when his world went black.

"YES, I finally got that bastard." Yuya screamed on the top of her lungs after she cashed in X, his bounty was going to keep her fed and happy for at least a month. As she was skipping down the street, thinking of her bath waiting for her in the inn she checked into this morning. She deserved it, since she has been looking for X for about a week and she hasn't had a good night sleep for about two weeks.

X was a bandit that was known throughout southern Japan, as a rapist and thief. No one has been able to catch him since he first appeared, about a year ago.

Not only has her named as a bounty hunter given more credit, she was one step closer to finding him.

Two hours later….

Yuya JUST enter the bath because some dolt of a father lost his child. The poor girl was only two years old, and she was screaming for her mommy. When I finally find the father (who happened to be on the other side of town) it was already getting dark and it took her an hour to find her inn.

As she was falling asleep in the bath, she heard a giggle on the other side of the rock, and then heard a man talking….. WHAT THE FUCK WAS A MAN DOING IN THE GIRLS BATH AREA….. the thought screamed across her head. She heard the FEMALE'S giggle and the man's grunting, then it dawned on her what was happening behind the rock.

She never flew out so fast of a bath and dressed in about two seconds, then ran out the door (thinking about NOT thinking about what was happening behind the rock) and ran right into a man. As she fell to the floor all she saw was red eyes…..

What Yuya doesn't know that right now she was about to have her world turn upside down.


	2. MEET AGAIN

Moonmj12- don't own SDK

" " talking

' ' thinking

While Yuya was looking at Mr. Red Eyes, thinking how cute he was, he ruined the moment by opening his mouth. "Watch where you're going dogface." It took some time to understand what he said, and while her mind was slow her body wasn't, she flew up and gave him a look that could kill.

To bad that he didn't fall over and die.

"Who the hell are you calling dogface?" Yuya replied. She felt proud that she said it in a mature way, 'I am growing up'. That thought was lost when he said "You dogface", then he stepped around her and walked away. 'HE WALKED AWAY'.

'Screw being mature' Yuya yelled "BAKA" but he kept walking so she told what he can shove up his ass.

That is when he turned around, 'He has really pretty red hair', and the thought distracted her from the sword that he was sliding out.

"What did you say ugly woman" Mr. Red Eyes spoke with an evil look in his eyes. Next thing she knew there was a sharp, a very sharp sword up against her neck. And the only thing she could do was think 'Having pretty hair is a crime'

As they were staring at each other, it just dawned on her that this crazy man was going to kill her. 'Good going Yuya your big mouth just got us in trouble' 'Shut up, I don't need your comments right now' 'Hey I'm not the one talking to myself'

Mr. Red Eyes moved away from her and put the sword up. "I don't waste my time with idiots."

As Mr. Red eyes walked away, the door to the bathroom open and she saw the couple, who made her leave in the first place, strolling away happy. At that moment as Yuya slide to the ground, she convinced herself that maybe she should take a vacation.

'Yes a nice vacation'

A few moments later….

Yuya finely got up and wobble down the hallway towards her room. As she slide the door open she felt a knife on her back and a man whispered "If you move I will kill you"

Her day was just getting better and better. And that was when Yuya lost it. She whipped around and grabbed the knife from the guy, pointed it towards him and just started ranting about how bad her day was, and HOW dare he contribute to it.

The "smart" man that he was, he ran away. The idiot turned his back and ran away from a crazed woman who was having a bad day. She ran after him. When he realized she was chasing after him he dashed into the nearest room, and meet the end of a sword. As Yuya ran in, and saw what Mr. Red Eyes did, she turned around to run back out, but it was too late, he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.

'He really did have pretty hair' 'Too bad he is going to kill me'


	3. COOK

Moonmj12- hope u like it, please review love ya

Chapter 3

Yuya stared into his eyes, his murderous eyes, she knew that he was going to kill her.

'Oh SHIT.' 'Oh shit'

She could feel the fear spread through her body, she had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, badly. She was about to beg him to spare her life, but she stopped. 'I will NOT beg, I have dignity' Mr. Red Eyes pressed the knife against her throat harder. 'Fuck dignity'

"Aren't you going to beg?" Mr. Red Eyes asked. "Go to hell you pig head" Yuya replied without fear in her voice. Well, maybe a little fear was their.

That is when Mr. Red Eyes laughed.

Kyo

This little girl is actual going to stand up to me. He knew that she was afraid of him, he could smell it. He really did like the smell of fear. And on her it smelled even better, he decided he was going to play with her.

"Now, now, watch your mouth little girl." Kyo told her. Then he let her go but before she could move he said "If you move, I will kill you."

She didn't move but she was glaring at him with such hate, that if looks could kill he would be died. He decided he wasn't going to kill her because he was having too much fun, he just wasn't going to tell her that.

Yuya

'Calm down, Yuya, at least he let you go.' But Yuya still saw the blade in his hand, and thought he might decided too take her head off, so she stayed still, very still. As she was glaring up at him and thinking of a way to get out of this mess, but all she could think up ended with her dead.

"Aren't you scared little girl?" Mr. Red Eyes asked.

"The named isn't little girl it is, Yuya." Yuya responded without thinking. 'Good going Yuya you really are asking to dye, hmmm'

"You're right little girl doesn't suit you, even though you are very undeveloped. Dogface is better." As Mr. Red Eyes said this, she felt him looking at her breast. 'Hey their not that small,l you jackass' but this time she kept her mouth shut.

As the demon walked back and from in front of her, she decided to call him demon because Mr. Red Eyes was just too nice of a name for him.

That is when it hit her who he was, 'Oh shit, I'm in some deep as trouble'

Kyo

'Maybe it's time I have a cook travel with me' as he looked her up and down he decided 'Yes a cook'


	4. Chapter 4

Moonmj12- I would like to thank peckforever and karine.snake for the reviews. Love ya

The next day……..

'He wants me to cook' was all Yuya could think about as they traveled down the pathway, toward the woods. 'I'm going to cook for a guy who can kill at any moment, I've got to get the fuck away from him'

So as Yuya and the demon traveled down the road toward who knows where, all she can think about was to escape and how.

After about three hours of silence Yuya was getting bored. So she asked the demon what's his name, she got no response.

As night was falling and they made camp the demon threw a yellowish bag at her and said "Cook"

'Great, just fucking great' was all Yuya could think as she was collecting to wood, to start a fire. She would have escape if she didn't have demon looking at her. "What's taking you so long dogface?" the demon asked in a hurry your lazy as up way.

That's when she lost it.

"You kidnap me, so I can be your fucking cook, then you ignore me for the whole day and that is all you have to say to me?"

Her response was a smirk.

So she threw down the fire sticks and jumped him. All reasoning flew out of her head, the only thing she wanted to do was strangle him.

Of course he easily invaded her, and she fell flat on her face.

"God she hated him!!!!"

Kyo

As he looked down at the pathetic girl on the floor and thinking how unstable she was and maybe he should get rid of her, when he heard something in the trees.

That's when he smiled, 'I can have a little fun tonight'

Yuya

She notices that his intention was somewhere else and decide to get the hell out of here. As she was running away a black clad figure jumped right in front of her, which made her jump and fall on her ass.

She wishes her gun wasn't back at the inn, where the demon made her leave her stuff.

The person took no interest in her, but in the demon behind her, that's when she saw about six other black clad figures jump down, and all they wanted was the demon, which was fine with her, because they can have him.


End file.
